


【气宇轩扬】41°

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Mason (Dead Like Me)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】41°

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



又烧起来了。

41度，要怎么降温才好。

宋继扬随意套上王皓轩的运动服，就去问助理拿了药，哄他吃退烧药，贴退热贴，隔十五分钟给他喝一次水保持排汗，前半夜就没怎么睡。勉强撑到了后半夜，好不容易发出了点儿汗。

王皓轩浑身瘫软，躺在床上，只觉灵魂在深海，肉体在陆地。而且，宋继扬发现了他的一个秘密，发烧会让他泪腺变的很发达，眼泪根本不受控制的流。

“我发烧了...”王皓轩用被子擦了下额上密密麻麻的汗珠，下巴搁在宋继扬肩上，哼哼唧唧的撒娇。

吃了药之后，宋继扬亲眼看着冷汗顺着他光洁的额头流下来，他在承受极大的痛苦。

“还冷吗，嗯？小火球？”宋继扬两手掌心湿淋淋的，拿热手巾给他擦了脸，仍旧光着身子，只默默的抱着他，一下下摩擦他微微痉挛的手背，让他身体上的温度逐渐退下来。

“给我摸摸，就不冷了。”

王皓轩迷迷糊糊看着他，手直接就往屁股摸去，只是一下，宋继扬马上像被点燃一样。

“老实点儿。”

“多出汗，好的快。”他捉住宋继扬给他掖被子的手，将修长的手指逐一含入口中。

“是妈妈说的，要听妈妈的话。”王皓轩烧的糊里糊涂，还不忘动了情，硬要把自己胯部往前压，挤开身下人的长腿。

“乱讲，妈妈还说，生病了不可纵欲呢。”宋继扬膝盖并拢，落力夹了夹他的中间，不留一些情面的反驳。

“但是，爸爸允许纵欲啊。”

宋继扬光溜溜扭着腰反抗，王皓轩的手刚发了汗，有些绵软、无知的揉捏，像抓在他心上。

啊…要死了。

猫儿这个小东西，养过的人，便知晓它们的脾气秉性。发情期的母喵经常动不动就翘屁股，翘屁股的同时，尾巴也会倒向一边。

为了求欢，为了快活，可以贴着你卖萌、舔爪、打滚儿。慢慢地，他开始用面颊和脖颈，摩擦、交缠，去揩他火辣辣的汗水。

一咬喉结。

宋继扬有点赌气似的，猛一把掀开了薄被，伸出舌头舔过他滑动的喉结，轻咬他的下巴，吸吮他的喉结，不轻不重，力度恰到好处。王皓轩的脸涨得通红，额头上青筋都隐隐浮现出来了。

二啃乳头。宋继扬拖着软糯的声音开口，乍然舔到他乳头的时候，他战栗得几乎要弹起来，接着是肚脐、耻毛，以及滚烫的前胸虔诚又饥渴的舔了一遍。

一边湿漉漉地舔他的胸，用牙齿，用舌头，玩弄变硬的乳头王皓轩迷乱地仰头看他，两点被反复吸吮，他喉结涌动了下，将头往后仰着去享受。

三舔腿侧。王皓轩大腿根被舌尖触碰，激动地哼了一声，挺着胯骨去抓宋继扬的头发，可能太无力、太远了，只能顺着鬓角摸到他的耳朵，捏着耳垂狠狠地揉。

四品男根。宋继扬此时就是只发情期疯狂求操的猫儿，他放松了自己身体，将王皓轩的根儿上下捋了捋，扶好了趴下来，屁股翘的高高的，找个舒服的姿势，张嘴把王皓轩那根儿整个吃了进去，牙齿咬住皮肉，用舌尖抵住，就是一阵“啧啧”吮吸。

他以一种过分阳刚的姿态，看着正在自己身上胡做非为的人，颇有兴趣地欣赏着宋继扬的表演，由着宋继扬为所欲为，贪婪地吞咬，不肯留出一丝缝隙。宋继扬每每吞咽一下，都强迫自己深喉到底，涨得通红，拖着毫不掩饰的、过于黏腻的鼻音，发出长长地呻吟。

王皓轩低低的叫着，觉得自己真的快不行了。

手掌火热火热的一左一右抓着他扭动的脚踝，生生抓出了一道红印子，随着宋继扬过于娴熟的口舌之技，浑身波浪般起伏，积蓄起一股灼热的激流，一遍遍抓着他头发吼着射了，要射了。

“…我操！宋继扬..你哪儿学来的？？”

吞...万子千孙。

宋继扬咬住嘴唇，努力不让自己发出呻吟，哼啊喘啊将“万子千孙”四字咬着后音说出来，直接激起了男人某种变态的蹂躏欲。大概七八下深吞，王皓轩再也受不住他这幅风骚劲儿，就这样射了出来。

被射了一脸后，宋继扬哼笑一声，浅浅地舔着嘴唇，湿着眼睛，情欲撩人的脸蹭着他：“还冷吗？给个好评呗，做全套了呢。”

“凑合吧，我量一下...38度。”

王皓轩才泻了一次火，温度降了下来不说，精神头也足了，他极具性暗示意味地一下下吻着宋继扬的脸颊，不紧不慢的节奏煽情极了。

一手从腰线往股沟滑落，一手反扣着宋继扬，轻舔、吸吮着宋继扬的身体，接着摸着他的腰窝压向自己身体。

一具滚烫的肉体，胯下最先被贴住，摆着腰肢在那里摩擦，宋继扬在口王皓轩的时候，也没想到自己竟然湿漉漉成这般，他只好像抓着救命稻草般的无意识乱摆的下体，狠狠地咬着他的肩膀。

“你生病你不行，我今晚要在上面..”

宋继扬在他腰眼处轻拍手指贴着他的胯部，暧昧的上下滑动，双手撑住他上身，用膝盖触碰他胯间的部位，等待着回应。王皓轩知道，宋继扬的任何举动，都带着不由分说的挑逗之意，分分钟会让他失控。

呵。我不行？看这意思，想反攻？

王皓轩也没马上拒绝，他好像解脱般的伸了个懒腰，拍拍宋继扬的小屁股，与他一贯的作风很不相称。两手轻轻揉着身旁小人儿的腰，又顺便捏着那两瓣软软的肉，时而拧时而掰，随着宋继扬耸动的节奏疯狂挤压，浑圆的屁股肉被他挤变了形。

行，我倒要看看，你怎么做1。

“老实点啊，你就今天这一次机会。”王皓轩嘴上装着无辜，身子却将胯往上狠狠顶了两下。突然拽着他靠近，盯着他仔细看了几秒钟，拇指贪婪地摩挲着他有点湿的唇角，突然强硬的按着他亲吻。

“我...我要做1，说好我做1。”宋继扬被他又亲又拽着，小脸憋的通红，明明做足了心理建设要做个优质的1，不出几分钟就被王皓轩吻的酥了骨头，抓着王皓轩的手臂让他继续下去。

滚烫灼热的舌头，还带着一丝药味，就打着卷往他嘴里侵略，这种舔法荒唐粗暴，但惊人地刺激。宋继扬被堵了话，呜呜咽咽的想要挣脱辩解，房间里就剩下窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，很快，湿淋淋的吸吮和黏腻的鼻音就钻进耳朵。

“扬扬今晚不是要做1么。”王皓轩将他的腰往自己身下压，松开手，双手抱头，找了个舒服的姿势，嬉笑着顶了顶胯，催着宋继扬继续行动。

“可以啊，来啊。”

王皓轩弹了下自己的东西，懒洋洋靠在枕头上。喉结滑动了下，一副浪荡气质。

就好像，自己马上要被强奸了一样。

宋继扬一时不知道该怎么继续，仰着修长的天鹅颈发出软糯的气音。喵喵叫着在王皓轩上身来往身上爬，蹭的王皓轩安耐不住了还知道收下爪子。

他是1也好是0也好，自己这么坐着干摇着着实不够尽兴。

王皓轩哭笑不得的看着他闹，他知道宋继扬发情的时候，有和猫儿一样敏感的「百会穴」。一旦被触碰，尤其被王皓轩不经意间刮擦到，就会爽得稀里哗啦，修长的四肢被抽了骨头一样酥软，哼哼着要往地上瘫。

第一处敏感点，是腰窝。恰好，王皓轩最喜欢右手抚摸他的蝴蝶谷和腰线，被带着手茧的手心一下深一下浅的摸着，他身体开始随着抚摸发颤，也开始呻吟出了声。

“哈..我自己来，不要动嘛..”

情爱中的宋继扬十分随心，总是用最色气的声音，讲着一本正经的话语，再正经的话，从他缠绵软糯的嘴巴说出，都能产生火上浇油的作用。

他张口舔着嘴角，双手插进自己头发，将头发颇具性感的撩起，顺着下颚滑下去。最后，两手忘情的夹着自己乳头揉搓，仰头持续高叫，还不忘抓挠着王皓轩。

第二处敏感点，是脖子。食之味髓，王皓轩打开了宋继扬的第一个敏感点后，自然就会朝着下一个点出发，一手抚着宋继扬汗湿的裸背，一手抓着他的腰肢，抱着他敏感的脖子喘着粗气又亲又舔，像是一只饥渴冲动的兽，将他腿曲起来，有条不紊、深入浅出。

“选个喜欢的姿势，今天伺候你。”

喜…喜欢的姿势。

宋继扬也不曾在这种事上有过多要求，虽然他想说你想怎样都行、屁股抬高、操的好爽、面对着面、射在里面什么都行。

他知道宋继扬的这份矜持，索性让他继续装。

手上还在进行着侵略，但是，像胯骨、腋窝、乳头这样的地方还会坏心眼地避而不碰，宋继扬被他搔弄得像只翘着后腿的发情猫，喷着凉气张开胯骨，撅起屁股往他身上坐。

“你不要动，我自己..”宋继扬开口还在装矜持，却是一副欲求不满的嗓子。他撩了下自己带着汗发丝，腰部拉伸，臀部微微翘起，优雅地抬高下巴，以正面交欢的姿态尝试坐在王皓轩身上动。

“不行，太..太快了，我我自己...”

头一次丧失主动权的宋继扬濒临高潮，唯独无法控制王皓轩的频率和节奏，他抱住自己的胸部，他扭捏地别过头，后仰着脖颈，无力地的喘着，享受这种既汹涌又快要承受不住的快感。

王皓轩现在更加不好受。没给他机会选择，双掌就托举着宋继扬的臀底，让他双腿叉开趴坐在自己身上，脚尖勾着地支撑力度，压着他胯下磨蹭。

“还要吃，没饱呢，皓轩...”宋继扬身子顺势下滑，扭着腰求欢索要，右手覆盖在他早就抬头的性器上，一双眼眯着咬着唇找不到发泄口，只能靠着大腿上粗硬的毛发，大口喘着。

饮鸩止渴，他觉得万万不够。

莹白一双手拱着细长的腰，屁股翘得高高的求操，扭过身子寻顶在身后的那根，屁股磨蹭着火热的东西。

看吧，做0多好啊，想叫就叫、想哭就哭。

王皓轩直直看着他的小猫儿发情，极具倾略性的眼神像是要撕扯碎他，他借着力，一手揽着他那细腰往上掂了掂，一手扶着自己的东西，无意识地摩挲着近了几分，只觉后头一阵热，下面顶着的东西太大了，不好进，哑着嗓子又胡乱叫了几声。

他像被麻痹了神经一样舒服，仗着自己腰肢柔软，扭股儿糖般缠上去，吊着嗓子哼，哼着哼着。

哼着哼着，下面那东西越撞越快，快得宋继扬几乎是在叫床，这么听下去不一定要做出什么，王皓轩哑着嗓子，拍拍他羞红的小脸，命令道：“还要做1吗？”

又缓缓抬起腰迎合身上人，微微吞进去对方的分身前端，又放开，嘴角挂了挑衅的笑容。被他撞得一颠一颠的，居然像快要高潮了似地急促呻吟，一边有点怒气的催着他进去给他个痛快。

“我不做了，不做了，老公，给我..求..”他的小腿磨蹭着王皓轩的腰，邀请对方交合一样。

突然声嘶力竭地喊叫着，这一下撩得爽快，他立刻被王皓轩按住了腰身。

风情万种，一切尽收眼底。

王皓轩最恨他这个样子，风骚的不像他。

他狠狠咬住后槽牙，难耐地扬起下颚，攥着宋继扬的手指收紧。

“跟谁学的？！每次出去一趟，你都学些什么乱七八糟的啊。”猛地掰过宋几样脖子与他舌吻，似乎在寻找什么答案，一只手去揉宋继扬的头发。

“没有。”

“那就是有人跟你说了什么不干不净的东西..”他又想到宋继扬那个眉清目秀又高大的小竹马，略微粗暴地掰开他双腿。

“说啊，谁？陈宥维？”像个发情的野兽一样，揉捏着他的腿，捏的两个手掌都揉得汗淋淋湿嗒嗒。

“不是，我没有...”

王皓轩哪儿来的精神YY他自己也不清楚，只是，在这要命的节骨眼，听到那些人的名字，就会有种不要命的狠劲儿。

“董岩磊？”

“你...我没有，你住口啊”

“那就是李泊文了。定是他，贼心不死，还打你主意？！”

王皓轩一边上下挺腰，这一系列摩擦，使得宋继扬的声音变得色意满满，羞得他不能自已。

“李叔叔..”

凌乱的说不出完整的话，他每每咬紧下唇、屏住呼吸，却只能换来王皓轩更粗蛮的摩擦。

“还叫他叔叔！！”

他把宋继扬死死的扣在怀里，又因为姿势的缘故而不得不搂住他的脖颈，像是要把逃到笼边的鸟儿抓回身下狠狠疼爱。

“啊，啊，不是啊！！你...”

给他翻了个身，强迫他把蜷缩的身子打开，一下将他摁到床头边做边逼问，汗流浃背地从后头贴上来，握着宋继扬蹭的有些发红的脚踝，与其说是握，不如说是抓。

“你是不是有病啊？！” 

宋继扬眼底被逼问的通红，手紧紧抓着床头像是抓一根救命稻草，拼命挣扎，床单被踢到床尾。

“不说是吧，那现在给他们一个一个打电话问。”

“不要不要！！！”他用了点力气去抓王皓轩的胳膊，不由得收紧下让王皓轩得到更多快感，小腿勾着妖娆地磨蹭着王皓轩，眼睫像把小扇一样，微微扑闪着，满脸委屈。

只一个眼神交换，王皓轩就觉得自己的胸腔闷的像是要炸了，炸得七零八落，原始的欲望支配着他，只好带着宋继扬一起腾起又切洛。身下人愈发脆弱，他的下面就愈发坚挺，带着诡异的念头大力往下撞，宋继扬被撞得弹了一下，同时发出惊叫，发出难耐又委屈的声音！

手机掉到地上发出声响，显示“已挂断”。

也说不上是喜欢粗暴还是抗拒粗暴，宋继扬总是神情渴望的扭头看他，样子着实放浪。王皓轩捕捉到这种眼神后，毫不留情的抓着那两把滑溜溜的屁股肉，随便怎么捏两下，宋继扬都兴奋得不知所措，紧紧咬着下唇楚楚可怜，亟待男人粗暴的进犯。

不知道怎么招惹到了男朋友，让他这样发狠地猛干，宋继扬只能埋头咬着枕头，呜呜咽咽享受他的野蛮，毫无顾忌地放纵。

他没想到王皓轩会这样，有些胆小地看着他，没等这股惊恐劲儿过去，王皓轩第二次撞下来，这次更狠。他几乎将所有力量都集中在两腿间的方寸之地，那感觉像是要把灵魂撞出身体。

宋继扬有点求饶似的地叫，绷紧了大腿，后面不停地收缩，刺激得王皓轩向上顶撞的速度又提高了一个水平。

宋继扬用枕头堵着嘴巴，可沸腾的叫声还是随着撞击一声声往外溢，王皓轩似乎有点不知道怎么摆弄他好了，抓着他捂嘴的手，往两侧打开摁在头边，用炽热的手掌轻捏慢揉的按压他娇嫩的手心，宋继扬像被抓住了尾巴的猫，叫得他心疼。

“不行..饶了我，你饶了..”。

小猫瞬间化作一只勾人的小狐狸，呻吟娇软，不断地唤老公、叫哥哥。

越是这样叫，王皓轩越是受不了。

欢爱时听他哭喘，声声都是催情。

王皓轩挺腰把宋继扬往床边顶，宋继扬一条腿已经滑到床底下，他吃力地把腿提上来，可没动两下又滑下去，粘腻反光的肉体从皮肤下凸出，看起来比完全张开大腿还要情色。

王皓轩的手指在他敏感的腰窝处徘徊摸索：“这么累，当然舍不得你辛苦。”

宋继扬直勾勾地瞅着他，满心满眼里全都是他。一手吃力地扒住床沿，以免掉下去，王皓轩却抓住他床上那条腿，握着脚腕弯折，直到大腿和小腿紧密贴合，整个胯下暴露出来，像颤巍巍的花蕊。

“好爽…夹得我好紧。”

王皓轩顾不得他是否想要逃亡，绷着两腮的肌肉，沉重地闷哼，疯狂往前耸动，被紧紧的暖热包裹着，前所未有的刺激。泥泞不堪的液体声随着二人的动作愈发响亮。

宋继扬被操干的半个身子都滑了出去了，摇摇挂在床边，两手汗津津的想要抱着王皓轩，可王皓轩用力过猛了些，过了药劲儿后反倒是像吃了春药一样，宋继扬在他面前简直手无缚鸡之力，

这样的宋继扬支离破碎。

能让王皓轩产生柔软到心头发麻的保护欲。

很变态的是，这样的宋继扬更会让他产生强烈的肆虐至全身通红的破坏欲。

“啪！”

被打了屁股后，宋继扬抿紧了嘴，枉然扭动着，被两三下东西活活顶了下去，一只胳膊没支准，只好软着跪在床上，固执的抬起头，想要回头看身后的男人，但是被撞力度太大，他只能有规律的随着撞击力度摆动身体。

“妈的。”

他口中发出不堪的又舒服难耐的声音，太过舒爽了，额头上汗一点一滴随着撞击滴露在他发白的手背上。弄到后来，弄到他呻吟、哭泣、浑身瘫软，宋继扬几乎是在哭，怪惹人疼的，一声高过一声。

王皓轩哄着他，还有五分钟就好了，五分钟就到了。

高潮紧追不舍，顷刻逼至，宋继扬还是没能撑住，只好枉然扭动着，也不知道是下坠的恐惧还是来自屁股里面的快感，直到他吃不消身体里叫嚣着的快感，一声接一声“啊啊”叫着高潮了。

被生生干乖后，他只想揪着被褥，拼命往前爬逃离这漩涡，躲开身后的恶意冲撞。

怎么可能放过他。

王皓轩眼疾手快地握着他颤抖的腰身，只见宋继扬满身通红，两条胳膊软绵绵垂在床下，乳白黏液淋淋漓漓滴在腹部和大腿，躯干不由自主地抽动，沉溺在刚刚过于激烈和投入的情事中。

出其不意地狠狠一抽，宋继扬嘤嘤几声又想叫出声来，他已经来了一次了，短时间内也经不住第二轮蹂躏。大病未愈那混蛋，扮猪吃老虎的让他从身心到灵魂舒服得一塌糊涂。

几番折腾，宋继扬是被满满喂了个饱，可王皓轩也才饱了八九成罢了。

他伸舌去舔射在宋继扬后背的东西，糜红的舌尖一卷，从身后勾着他脖子，将东西一并带进了宋继扬湿热的小嘴里。

“甜吗？”

身子往后使劲推那人的脑袋，不巧那舌顺着私处一路往上舔，从颈部、到腰眼、到臀股、到发红的大腿根，能看到一串串清晰的水痕。宋继扬索性跪趴的姿势，再次撑住床沿，屁股蹭着王皓轩腿部摆动腰肢，腰臀一线呈现唯美而绝丽的弧度，勾着王皓轩的他手含着手指一块儿舔，舔得指缝湿漉漉。

真是美的不可方物的男子。

王皓轩感到活物被猛烈收缩刺激了一下，一下子没能把持得住，一股股溢了出来，弄得他二人身下全是滑腻腻的。

糟蹋了一床干净被子后，光溜溜的二人面面相觑，大笑起来。

全身上下满是深浅繁复的吻痕与牙印，实在是没留一处好地方。

宋继扬用脚勾起被子，半个身子藏在被子里。周围全是软乎乎，像是刚出炉的暖烘烘、甜丝丝、蓬松松的棉花糖。

刚才翻云覆雨的情热，被此刻的柔软化开。

王皓轩手轻揉着他擦破皮的膝盖，帮他按摩着被自己抓了太狠有点印迹的腰窝。

摸着宋继扬的小脸，手指捏一捏鼻尖，揉一揉唇珠，又在逼问小妖精越来越会了，跟谁学的。

宋继扬鼻尖因为哭泣和揉搓变得通红，轻轻地推了推他的背，抬起头飞快的吻了一下他。又飞快的躲进了被子里，仿佛一只丢了美丽外衣刚刚破茧而出的小蝴蝶。

他累的不想说话，一手拿起布洛芬认真的看，看了半天，干着喉咙小声问：“布洛芬不是退烧药吗？怎么跟春药一样？”

“傻啊，春药是你啊。”王皓轩跳下床，两三下换了床褥，弄得清爽干净。

“我还没尽全力呢。”他亲了下宋继扬发干的嘴角，递给他一杯温水，慵懒又宠溺揉揉他刚刚晾干的头发。

哼，都怪你。

宋继扬捧着杯子，轻哼一声。呼出的哈气甜腻腻的，喝了一小口，清清爽爽的刚好润了他有点痛的嗓子。

王皓轩撩开了褥子一角，钻了进去，朝他伸出双臂。额头相抵，又替他拢好被子，让他脑袋可以舒服的依在自己怀里。

明天，又走不了了。

好意思问我跟谁学的。

发烧就发烧，打着发烧的名义发骚，那你跟谁学的呢？

END


End file.
